Neljästi, Malfoy
by malfois
Summary: Malfoy saa oppia kantapään kautta, miten pohjoisen puhdasveriset sukkuloivat jästien maailmassa, salassa jopa toisiltansa ja miten päihittää Lordi Voldemortin langettama kirous kavaline seurauksineen. Erilainen loppu. Päivitetty 15.06.2008
1. Prologi

**Disclaimer:** Tuotokseni on puhtaasti taloudellisesti tuottamatonta fanfictionia. Draco Malfoy & co., jotka esiintyivät alkuperäisessä tuotannossa, kuuluvat edelleenkin J.K. Rowlingille, Warner Brosille ja muille, joilla on niihin kansainvälisesti lain suoma oikeutensa - ei minulle. Ainut mitä minä hyödyn on saada purkia päässäni pyöriviä, liian vilkkaan mielikuvitukseni tuotteita ja saada siten kerrankin toiset toimimaan oman tahtoni mukaan, mitä ei normaalissa, elävässä elämässä juurikaan tapahdu. Tiiti Holopainen, alias Tiiti Holopainen-Malfoy / Tanya Wilson-Malfoy+ hänen perheensä (lapset, sisarukset, ynnä muut sukulaiset ja tuttavat), sekä kaikki ne muut hahmot, paikat ja esineet (mm. _Voimanriistäjä-panta_), jotka eivät ole esiintyneet missään vaiheessa koko (alkuperäisessä) Potter-sarjassa - samoin kuin tarinan tapahtumat ja juoni ovat minun tuotoksiani ja kuuluvat siten minulle: ketään tai mitään ei ole pihistetty mistään tai keneltäkään. Tismalleen samankaltaiseen, suomenkieliseen stooriin en ole ainakaan Eepposessa, ja törmännyt ja muunkieliset tekstit skippaan yleensä suosiolla, mutta enhän toki ole elänyt pullossa, joten tahattomia vaikutteita on saattanut päästä livahtamaan mukaan. Köyhällä opiskelijalla on tosin aina suhteellisen halvat huvit...

Tarina on betamaton, ja koska vakiobetani kieltäytyy edes vilkaisemaan mitään Harry Potteriin vivahtavaakaan, epäloogisuuksia, kieliopillisia virheitä ja murteellisia ilmaisuja saattaa esiintyä. Toivoisin silti saavani runsaasti rakentavaa palautetta ja vinkkejä miten voisin kehittää kirjallisia kykyjäni.

**Varoitukset:** Jonkin verran rumaa kielen käyttöä ja seksiin liittyvien asioiden kuvaamista, sekä kidutuskirouksen käyttöä ja hahmon kuolema ainakin pari kertaa. Lisäksi mahdollisia viitteitä viimeiseen kirjaan, vaikka juoni pääpiirteissään lyötiinkin lukkoon välittömästi luettuani Puoliverisen prinssin heti julkistamisensa jälkeen englanniksi ja kettuunnuttuani sen ottamaan suuntaan. (Vaikuttavaa lisäketutusta tulikin sitten vielä seiskakirjastakin mausteeksi mukaan.) Lisäksi joudun kumoamaan joitakin Rowlingin asettamia sääntöjä (mm. sauvaton taikuus), jotta saan tarinan toimimaan haluamallani tavalla. Toiminta-ficcien ystäville varoituksena stoorin olevan enemmänkin kuvaileva, tosin varsinkin alku on hieman tahmea sellainen. En keksinyt parempaa. Lisäksi hahmot voivat olla paikoin OoC.

**Genre:** Yleinen, Draama/Romantiikka

**Luokitus:** PG-13 (Aluksi tosin PG, mutta kiristyy sittemmin PG-13:een ja osittain jopa R:ään, mutta pääosin PG-13. Sensuuriluokitusta vaihdettaessa aiheesta ilmoitetaan kunkin kappaleen alussa.)

**Paritus:** DM/oma hahmo (taustalla mm. Goyle/Bullstrode)

**A/N:** Tapahtuma-aika alkaa välittömästi _Puoliverisen prinssin_ loppulauseista. Näkökulma on enimmäkseen Draco Malfoyn suunnalta, vaikka alkaakin toisin.

* * *

**Neljästi, Malfoy**

Prologi

Harry Potterin mielestä Dumbledoren hautajaiset oli hätinä ehditty päättää kunnialla, kun Tylypahkan pikajuna oli jo lähtenyt viereisen Tylyahon kylän asemalta mukanaan Harryn lisäksi jokainen tämän kyseisen taikakoulun oppilaista, joita heidän vanhemmat tai muut läheiset eivät olleet ehtineet vielä hakemaan sitä ennen, ja junan puksuttaessa nyt tasaisesti eteenpäin kohti Lontoota ja laituria 9 ja 3/4 - sen sisällä, yhdessä sen monista vaunuosastoista kyseinen Harry Potter -niminen nuorukainen, katsoi ensin parasta ystäväänsä Ron Weasleytä ja sitten toista - yhtä hyvää ystäväänsä - Hermione Grangeria vasemmassa kädessään Muodonmuutokset edistyneille, jota vasten hän oli levittänyt pergamentin palasen, ja oikeassa sulkakynä valmiina upotettavaksi musteeseen. He olivat juuri käyneet läpi Ronin ja Hermionen esittämää ajatusta, jonka mukaan he kaksi tulisivat asumaan Harryn jästi-huoltajien luokse, kunnes he lähtisivät etsimään ja tuhoamaan Voldemortin hirnyrkkejä, vaikka Harry itse olikin hyvin vastahakoinen ystäviensä mukaantulon suhteen. -Siitäkin huolimatta, että oli jo periaatteessa antanutkin heille periksi tällä kertaa - vastahakoisuuden kaikuessa enää vain vaimeasti hänen äänensä taustalla ja piikikkäänä olona hänen sisimmässään.  
"Minun on kirjoitettava tästä tädilleni ja sedälleni. En halua aiheuttaa heille enempää harmia, kuin mitä tästä kaikesta heille väkisinkin koituu, jos te tosiaan aiotte tulla minun luokseni..."

Ron ja Hermione nyökkäsivät hyväksyvästi, eivätkä häirinneet Harrya enempää, jotta hän saattoi muotoilla heidän yhteisestä päätöksestä tiedottavan kirjeensä kaikessa rauhassa, kunnes lopulta - saatuaan kirjeensä kirjoitettua - Harry sitoi sen tiukasti häkistään vapautetun lumivalkean pöllön, Hedwigin, jalkaan käskien sen lentää suoraan tätinsä luokse Likusteritielle - päästäen linnun junan sivuikkunasta lentoon palaten sitten keskustelemaan kahden tärkeimmän ystävänsä kanssa heidän yhteisestä tehtävästään, sekä Likusteritieltä lähtemisestä - unohtamatta tietenkään Ronin vanhimman veljen, Billin, ja tämän tyttöystävän Fleur Delacourin tulevaa hääjuhlaa aivan elokuun alussa.

Mutta Harryn, Ronin ja Hermionen pohtiessa suunnitelmiaan lähitulevaisuutensa varalle Tylypahkan pikajunassa, samaan aikaan toisaalla Draco Malfoy polvistui isäntänsä, lordi Voldemortin edessä, tuntien niskassansa Severus Kalkaroksen ilkeän virneen - tietäen saavansa viimeinkin rangaistuksensa siitä, ettei ollut kyennyt surmaamaan Albus Dumbledorea kuten hänen oli ollut määrä, vaan surmatyön oli lopulta tehnyt lordi Voldemortin suosioon itsensä vankasti luikerrellut professori Kalkaros aivan Malfoyn silmien edessä, eikä Voldemortin tyytymättömyyttä Malfoyn toimintaan voinut sanoin kuvata.  
"Sinä epäonnistuit... ja minun on nyt valitettavasti rankaistava sinua tottelemattomuudestasi..."

Kauhu tulvahti Malfoyhin - hän tiesi mitä odottaa - yrittäen silti anoa Pimeyden lordin anteeksiantoa.  
"Isäntä... Armoa..."  
Voldemort vain nauroi kolkkoa nauruaan, joka hyyti veren hänen uhrissansa.  
"Armoa? Armoa, vaikka sinä epäonnistuit ja petit luottamukseni?!_Kidutu!_"  
Malfoy tunsi kivun, kuin tuhannet neulaset, jotka häntä pistelivät - hänen mielensä ja ruumiinsa täyttyessä suunnattomasta tuskasta, joka ylitti ymmärryksen - kivusta, jolla ei tuntunut olevan niin alkua, kuin sen paremmin loppuakaan, kunnes Voldemort nauraen edelleen pilkallista nauruaan viimein nosti kirouksen hänen yltään, ja nöyryytyksen tajunta palasi vähitellen nuoren Malfoyn mieleen hänen huohottaessa raskaasti kärsimyksensä jäljiltä.  
"Mutta mestari... M-minähän tein kaiken... kaiken niinkuin Te tahdoitte! En vain ehtinyt surmata Dumbledorea...!

Huvittuneisuus oli välittömästi poissa Voldemortin piirteistä - hänen silmiensä kaventuessa samassa puoliviiruiksi vihan piirtyessä nyt vuorostaan noille kauhistuttaville, käärmemäsille kasvoille.  
"Vaiti! Sinulla oli runsaasti aikaa...", hän sähähti alas kohti Malfoyta tämän madellessa mestarinsa edessä kuin hakattu koiranpentu.  
"Dumbledore sai minut hetkeksi epäröimään!", Malfoy tunnusti, sillä hän saattoi tuntea, kuinka lordi Voldemort yritti tunkeutua hänen mieleensä, tämän sanojen ollessa edelleen vihasta hyytävän kylmällä äänellä lausutut.  
"Ehkä uusi kidutus-kirous saa sinut muistamaan ensikerralla paremmin!"

Malfoy itki, mutta Voldemort oli kuin ei olisi huomioinutkaan hänen kyyneleisiä silmiään ja armonanelujaan.  
"Lähetän sinut pohjoiseen. Siellä on tietojeni mukaan eräs shamaaniheimo, joka tietää ja hallitsee kaikki tässä maailmassa koskaan tunnetut Pohjolan kauhut. Sinun _yksinkertainen_ tehtäväsi on suostutella heidät liittymään joukkoihimme heidän omasta tahdostaan, sillä toki niin mahtavat taikurit haluavat saada oikeudenmukaisen kunnioituksen ja ihailun työllensä. Ja jottet sinä unohtaisi minun syvää pettymystäni sinuun, tämän sinun edellisen tehtäväsi johdosta, niin matkustat sinne kuten jästit, joita sinä tunnut palvovan nykyään niin paljon."  
"Eih! Pyydän! Onko minulta muka kaikki taikakeinot kielletty?"

Jos Malfoy olikin tuntenut vielä hetki sitten kauhua, niin se ei ollut mitään sen tyrmistyksen rinnalla, joka sivalsi hänen lävitsensä ja jäi asumaan hänen sisimpäänsä, mutta Voldemort itse ei näyttänyt huomaavan tätä laisinkaan katsoessaan ja puhutellessan Malfoyta, kuin tämä olisikin ollut vain alhaisinta saastaa, jota maa päällään kantoi.

"Matkustat kuten jästit, kuin olisit jästi-turisti, sinä kuraverinen houkka."

Malfoy tunsi järkytystä ja häpeää, mutta samalla myös silmitöntä raivoa siitä, että hän joutuisi alentumaan tavallisen, ei-taikovan ihmisen tasolle, mutta hän ei saattanut taistella vastaan lordi Voldemortin napsauttaessa pitkiä hoikkia sormiaan, ja yksinkertaisella käden liikkeellä hänen silmiensä eteen leijui häilymään niittivyötä muistuttava kaulapanta.  
"Ja jottei houkutus käyttää taikakeinoja kasvaisi liian suureksi...", lordi Voldemort hymyili ilkeän riemullisesti heilauttaen kättänsä uudelleen, jolloin niittipanta kiertyi ensin kuristavasti Malfoyn kaulalle, ja kiinnittyi sen ympärille epämukavan kireäksi - sallien onneksi kuitenkin hengittämisen aivan normaaliin tapaan.  
"Tämä panta pitää huolen, ettet sinä vahingossakaan erehdy käyttämään omia taikavoimiasi. Huomaa, että sen voi poistaa vain vähintään neljän polven aikainen - sinulle ei minkäänlaista sukua oleva puhdasverinen velho tai noita koko Skandinavian alueella. Ja täällä... vain minä voin olla sinulle niin armollinen, että soisin sinulle mitättömät kykysi takaisin, joten tästä lähtien sinä olet kuten jästit, Draco Malfoy..."


	2. Matka

**Disclaimer:** Taloudellisesti tuottamatonta fanficciä. Alkuperäiset hahmot yms (C) JKR, Warner Bros. (WB) & Co., Tiiti, Noitakarnevaalit, stoori, yms ei-alkup. jutut ovat minut. Kehtaakin pölliä, niin noidun sinusta rupisammakon, kunhan saan sut käsiini. Lisäksi huomautan, että JKR ei ole tämän kirjoittamiseen mennessä kertonut Draco Malfoyn mahdollisista muista nimistä, mutta koska isi on Lucius, tein hänelle "Harryt". (Vrt. myös Bill ja Ginny -canon + koko Mustien suku.)

**Varoitukset:** Jonkin verran lapsellisen sivistymätöntä kielen käyttöä, tylsää kuvailua ja mahd. OoC toimintaa. (Vain Rowlingin kirjoittamana ei sitä milloinkaan olisi :-p )

**Luokitus:** PG, lähinnä kuvailupainotteisuuden tähden

* * *

1. Matka 

Kahden päivän kuluttua Malfoy asteli Heathrow'n lentokentälle niin hyvin tavallisen jästin näköiseksi sonnustautuneena, kuin hän oli kyennyt, ja asetti suureksi matkalaukuksi muunnetun matka-arkkunsa maahan - pysähtyen tarkastelemaan ympärillään hyörivää matkalaisten, heidän saattajiensa ja kenttähenkilökunnan paljoutta. Hän tiesi Matohännän lähetetyn seuraamaan jokaista hänen liikettään naamioituneena vaivaiseksi rotaksi, joka saattoi suurempaa huomiota herättämättä varmistaa Malfoyn nousevan oikeaan koneeseen, mutta sen jälkeen kukaan ei varjostaisi häntä, sillä Malfoy saattoi tarpeeksi älykkäänä velhona ymmärtää lordi Voldemortin saavan kyllä tietää tavalla tai toisella hänen matkansa etenemisen ja sen todellisen tarkoituksen täyttymisen - tai mitä ennalta-arvattavampaa - epäonnistumisen, sillä hänen tulisi olemaan miltei mahdotonta saada nuo omissa oloissaan viihtyvät Pohjolan shamaanit isäntänsä rinnalle taistelemaan jästejä ja jästisyntyisiä vastaan ilman oman taikavoimaisuutensa todistamista keinolla millä hyvänsä - katuen nyt ensimmäistä kertaa Dumbledoren kuoleman jälkeen sitä, ettei ollut ottanut vastaan vanhan rehtorinsa tarjousta omaksi pelastukseksensa. Silti hän ei voinut antaa nyt periksi varman kuoleman odottaessa, jos hän ei edes yrittäisi taivutella puolellensa uusia liittolaisia...

Hän luki lähtevien koneiden luetteloa selvittäen oikean portin - suunnaten itsensä pian lähtöselvitykseen ja oikealle portille odottamaan, että British Airwaysin valkoiset siivet lennättäisivät hänet tarunhohtoiseen maahan, jossa kesäyöt olisivat yöttömiä ja tuhansien järvien halkoman metsän takaiset tunturit kätkisivät koskemattomille rinteillensä ja laaksoihinsa erään maailman pohjoisimpiin kuuluvan shamaaniyhteisön, joka tarinan mukaan ammensi voimansa aidosta Lapin taiasta.

xxx

Saavuttuaan oikealle portille Malfoy istuutui keskelle tyhjää penkkiriviä, mulkoillen epäilevästi jokaista läsnäolijaa samalla, kun hän puolihuomaamattomasti levitti omaisuutensa ympärilleen siten, ettei kukaan näistä jästeistä pääsisi vahingossakaan liian lähelle häntä - seuraten hivenen levottomana viileän välinpitämättömältä vaikuttavan ulkokuorensa alla kahta - arvatenkin noin vuoden verran nuorempaa - jästityttöä, jotka sinkoilivat jatkuvasti useita ja Malfoyta syvästi ärsyttäviä mielenkiinnon heräämisestä kertovia vilkaisuja hänen suuntaansa, joten Malfoy oli paneutuvinaan entistäkin tarmokkaammin määränpäänsä historiaan ja sen kielen alkeisiin siltä varalta, että niiden hallitsemisesta olisi kenties jossakin vaiheessa jotakin hyötyä, tai ne saattaisivat auttaa häntä hänen tehtävänsä suorittamisessa ja hänen onneksensa koneen portit avautuivat ennenkuin nuo kaksi inhottavan sieviltä näyttävää jästityttöä uskaltautuivat tekemään lähempää tuttavuutta hänen kanssaan ja Malfoy viivyttelikin liittymistään koneeseen pyrkivien jonoon niin kauan, etteivät nuo tytöt voineet enää mitenkään kuulla, kun hän teennäisen kohteliaasti esitti vaatimuksensa varmistukseen, ettei hän joutuisi lähellekään tuota häntä edelleen vilkuilevaa ja keskenään kikattelevaa kaksikkoa. Malfoyn suureksi helpotukseksi lähtöasiakirjoja tarkistava lentokenttävirkailijatar ilmoittikin, ettei hänen tarvitsisi olla asiasta huolissaan, ja astuttuaan lentokoneessen, sekä löydettyään pian oman istuinpaikkansa suhteellisen edestä ensimmäisen luokan matkustamoa, pelkkä vilkaisu kohti koneen peräosaa riitti varmistamaan hänelle, ettei tytöistä tosiaankaan tulisi olemaan minkäänlaista huolta hänelle matkan aikana. Hän asetti käsimatkatavarana olleen Tylypahkan vaakunalla varustetun koululaukkunsa istuimensa alle, viskaten lohikäärmeennahkaisen takkinsa istuimensa yläpuolella olevalle suljettavalle hattuhylle ja kiepautti itsensä istumaan ikkunanviereiselle paikalle, joka lipun mukaan oli hänen paikkansa - huokaisten syvään ja poimi käteensä edessään olevasta tuolin selkämyksen taskusta lentoturvallisuuteen opastavan läpyskän ärsyyntyneenä jästikuvien liikkumattomuudesta.

"Ensimmäistä kertaa lentokoneessa, vai?"  
Malfoyn ilme kiristyi aavistuksen verran, mikä riitti kertomaan hänen viereensä parasta aikaa istuutuvalle miehelle hänen osuneen oikeaan, jolloin hän hymyili Malfoylle rauhoittavasti - tietämättä lainkaan, kuinka tämä olisi niin mielellään noitunut hänet piipittäväksi rotanpoikaseksi.  
"Ota ihan rennosti. Jauha purkkaa, tai vaikka toffeeta, etteivät korvat mene aivan niin helposti lukkoon. Ensimmäinen kerta on joka tapauksessa oikeastaan aina se kaikkein pahin, mutta kun sitä on tehnyt tarpeeksi monta kertaa, niinkuin esimerkiksi minä olen, niin siihen ei enää kiinnitä mitenkään erityistä huomiota."

Malfoy tunsi omaksi harmiksensa rauhoittuvan rennon tyylikkäästi pukeutuneen jästiliikemiehen rohkaisevien sanojen vaikutuksesta, mutta teeskenteli kuitenkin, kuin kaikki olisi ollut aivan okei - tunkien kuitenkin salaa varmuuden vuoksi suunsa täyteen Viistokujalta hankkimaansa Drooblen parasta purkkapallopurukumia, jonka jauhaminen vei suurimman osan hänen keskittymiskyvystään ylösnousun ajan.

---

Koneen päästyä normaaliin lentokorkeuteensa, Malfoy uskaltautui viimein katselemaan ulos ikkunastaan ja miettimään äskeistä tapahtumasarjaa. Periaatteessa sehän ei ollut kai sen kummempaa, kuin huonolla luudalla ylöspäin lentäminen luudan täristäessä ja pyrkiessä karkaamaan ohjauksesta, mutta tähän asti hän olikin saanut lentää vain parhailla luudilla, lukuun ottamatta ensimmäisellä luokalla olleita lentotaidon oppitunteja, mutta silloinkin oli hänen allaan ollut useinmiten koulun loppuunajetuista luudista aina kaikkein parhaimmat. Silti hän ei viitsinyt teeskennellä, vaan oli enemmän kuin helpottunut hänen ollessa muutaman tunnin kuluttua takaisin tukevalla maankamaralla - vannoen, ettei koskaan enää matkustaisi lentokoneella yhteenkään maahan. Siksipä hän oli matkareittiänsä suunnitellessa päättänyt matkustaa loppumatkansa junalla niin kauas pohjoiseen, kuin sillä vain pääsisi, mutta pitääkseen yllä turistimaista käytöstään, hän valitsi reittinsä varrelta pari mielensä mukaisesti historialtaan tai tapahtumiltaan mielenkiintoisinpaa kaupunkia, joiden nähtävyyksiin hän olisi tutustuvinaan selvittäessään paikallisen väestön keskuudessa liikkuvia syviä virtauksia - etenkin noitakarnevaaleilla, jotka vaikuttivat kaikista kiinnostavimmilta, vaikka olisivatkin sitten todellisuudessa vain täyttä jästihumpuukia, mutta jotka kenties toivottavasti kertoisivat niitä ymmärtäville korville vihjeitä oikeasta suunnasta - millaisia merkkejä paikallisista velhoista ja heidän taioistaan olisi mahdollista odottaa.

xxx

Matkustettuaan rautateillä lopulta hieman alle puolenvälin koko junamatkastansa, jäi hän pois sen kyydistä tutustuakseen paikallisiin nähtävyyksiin - lähinnä siellä turistiesitteen mukaan järjestettävien noitafestivaalien tähden - jättäen matkalaukkunsa aseman säilytyslokeroon talteen ja lähti katselemaan kaupunkia, jonka ihmiset puhuivat hänelle vierasta kietä, mutta näyttivät usein ymmärtävän edes kohtuullisesti hänen omaansa. Hän lähti kiertelemään ympärillensä - vaivihkaan katsellen vastaan tulevia erilaisia ihmisiä, jotka olivat joko pukeutuneet joko erittäin jästimäisesti - ollen ilmeisesti joko paikallisia, tai ihan tavallisia lomalaisia, mutta mukaan mahtui myös jokunen oman noitakäsityksensä mukaisesti pukeutunut Malfoyn lähinnä pyöritellessä silmiään tällaisen nähdessään, hänen samalla etsiessään sopivaa ruokapaikkaa, joka vastaisi parhaiten hänen hemmoteltuun makukäsitykseensä, muttei kuitenkaan olisi kohtuuttoman kallis paikka, eikä jonkun matkaa kuljettuaan huomannut rakennuksia ja niiden kylttejä varovaisesti tiiraillessaan astuneensa vahingossa ajokaistan puolelle, ennenkuin hän kuuli jonkun ilmiselvästi huutavan hänelle:  
"Varo!"

Auto suhahti vaarallisen läheltä, mutta tytön huutama vieraskielinen huudahdus oli pysäyttänyt Malfoyn huomion puoleensa sen verran, että autoilija oli onnistunut väistämään hänet niukin naukin, vaikka säikähdyksessä Malfoyn suuri olkalaukku putosikin maahan ja sai ruman tahran kylkeensä ajokaistan reunakiveyksen kulmaan kertyneestä hiekan ja pakokaasujen saastasta.  
"Etkö sinä huomannut sitä autoa?", tyttö touhotti kiiruhtaen hänen avuksensa, mutta ainut mitä Malfoy saattoi siinä vaiheessa tehdä, oli hölmistynyt ja vahvalla brittiläisellä aksentilla lausuttu "Sorry?", joka sai tytön ilmeen selvästi kirkastumaan ja vastaamaan Malfoylle hänen omalla äidinkielellään.  
"Menossa karnevaaleihin, vai? Vai matkalla vielä jonnekin muualle?"  
"Jonnekin muualle", hän vastasi ylimielisen välinpitämättömästi laiskan venyttelevään tapaansa, samalla kun huomasi tytön poimineen mustan lohikäärmeennahkatakkinsa taskusta tipahtaneen loihditun passinsa, joka oli auennut pudotessaan, ja hän näki, kuinka tyttö näki hänen nimensä pyyhkäistessään tiepölyn ja roskat passin henkilötietoaukeamalta.  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy? Tsiisus! Sun nimes kuulostaa tosi makeelta! Pelottavalta, mutta makeelta. Sopisit nimes puolesta hyvin tuonne karnevaaleille..."

Hän vaikutti hivenen yllättyneeltä, mutta samalla jokseenkin huvittuneelta, mikä sai Malfoyn äyskäisemään ehkä aavistuksen verran liian närkästyneesti.  
"Anna se tänne!"  
Tyttö ojensi passin hänelle takaisin katsoen häneen ystävällisesti, mutta samalla hivenen huolestuneena.  
"Ootsä okei?"  
Mutta Malfoyn täpärä selviytyminen ei-taikovan ihmisen ansiosta oli saanut jo tämän vihan nousemaan ja ärhtämään uudelleen tyypilliseen ikävään tapaansa.  
"Mä en tartte sun apuas, jästi."

Valitettavasti se sai aikaan tytön oikeutetun loukkaantumisen Malfoyn kiittämättömyyden tähden:  
"Niin, mikä minä olen? Ja sori, jos yritin estää sua joutumasta auton alle!"  
"Jästi sinä olet", sähähti Malfoy nyt toistamiseen, tahtoen enää vain nopeasti pois tilanteesta, vaikka tyttö yhä yrittikin olla ymmärtäväinen hänen aggressiivisuutensa tähden ja tarjota edelleen apuansa.  
"Sinä olet nyt vain shokissa. Kuule, mä asun tossa ihan lähellä... Voisit siistiytyä mun luona ja me voitais kattoa saisko tuon sinun olkalaukkusi tahran pois. Minä olen joka tapauksessa menossa tuonne kämpälleni, kun kerran työtkin on ohi tältä päivältä..."  
Malfoy vilkaisi tyttöä nopeasti päästä varpaisiin halveksuvan arvioivasti ja äsähti.  
"Anna olla! Mä en tartte sun apuas!"

Hän ei halunnut apua jästiltä. Ei Malfoy sitä olisi koskaan muutenkaan huolinut, mutta juuri nyt hän ei tarvinnut ketään muistuttamaan omasta ahdingostansa ja kyvyttömyydestänsä taikuuteen - suututtaen tytön siten lopullisesti.  
"Selvä! Ei sitten! Minä vain yritin olla ystävällinen ja auttaa!", kivahti tyttö ja samassa erittäin häijy tuulen puuska löi katujen hiekkaa vasten Malfoyn kasvoja, ja hän tunsi, kuinka jokin näkymätön hipaisi häntä, kun samassa eräästä hänen takanaan harvakseltaan jalkakäytävän ja ajoväylän rajalle istutetuista puista katkesi tukevahkon oloinen oksa vaimeasti räsähtäen. Malfoy säpsähti oksan irrotessa, mutta kääntyi sitten lopulta kokonaan ja lähti kohti juna-asemaa, nähdäkseen milloin seuraava juna tulisi - tuntien vielä pitkän aikaa tytön tuijotuksen niskassaan päättäessään, ettei tänne kannattanut jäädä ilmeisesti mistään syystä. Uusi tuulenpuuska löi häntä takaraivoon, kuin sanoen_"Mäntti!"_, mutta kun hän kääntyi katsomaan vielä kerran taaksensa - ennenkuin kääntyi viereiselle kadulle, joka kiersi aivan rautatieaseman viereen - näki hän vain etäältä tytön poimineen kadun varresta siihen aiemmin hylkäämän fillarinsa ja kiipeävän tälle - polkaisten itsensä ärhäkästi pois paikalta sen läheisen kerrostalon pihaan, B-rapun eteen, jonne hän oli viitannut vain hetkeä aiemmin ehdottaessaan Malfoylle, että tämä olisi voinut tulla hänen luoksensa siistiytymään vähältä piti -kolarinsa jäljiltä.

---

Malfoy huokaisi hieman hämmentyneenä, sillä tytön poismenoa katsellessaan hän oli yht äkkiä tajunnut tuulen kääntyneen aivan päinvastaiseen suuntaan, kuin vielä äsken - sen hetki sitten katkenneen oksan havisuttaessa vaitonaisesti lehtiään nyt maassa, eikä hän päässyt eroon tunteesta, jonka mukaan jokin oli tuossa tytössä ollut erikoista: jotakin hänessä oli poikennut näistä tavallisista jästeistä, eikä se ollut hänen ulkonäkönsä tai avuliaisuutensa, sillä hän oli huomannut jo aiemmin, että tämän maan ihmiset näyttivät olevan varautuneita, mutta ystävällisiä vieraita kohtaan kaikkialla, missä hän oli jo ehtinyt käydä peiteroolinsa nimissä. Hän kuitenkin ravisti mielestänsä oudon epäilevän tunteen ja sulki ajatuksensa tuon tytön kohtaamisesta pois sydämestänsä. Tyttö oli jästi, eikä hän voinut olla tuntematta inhotusta siitä, että hän joutui ulkomaalaisen turistin roolissa olemaan hänen kaltaisista alemman luokan ihmisolennoista riippuvainen.


	3. Jästi, joka ei ole jästi

**Disclaimer:** Taloudellisesti tuottamatonta fanficciä. Alkuperäiset hahmot yms (C) JKR, Warner Bros. (WB) & Co., Tiiti, Noitakarnevaalit, stoori, yms ei-alkup. jutut ovat minut. Kehtaakin pölliä, niin noidun sinusta rupisammakon, kunhan saan sut käsiini. Lisäksi huomautan, että JKR ei ole tämän kirjoittamiseen mennessä kertonut Draco Malfoyn mahdollisista muista nimistä (ei ainakaan niin, että minäkin olisin saanut asiasta tiedon), mutta koska isi on Lucius, tein hänelle "Harryt". (Vrt. myös Bill ja Ginny -canon + koko Mustien suku.)

**Varoitukset:** Tylsää kuvailua ja mahd. OoC toimintaa. (Vain Rowlingin kirjoittamana ei sitä milloinkaan olisi :-p )

**Luokitus:** PG, lähinnä kuvailupainotteisuuden tähden

* * *

**2. Jästi, joka ei olekaan jästi**

Mietittyään varmasti ainakin puoli tuntia tulevia matkasuunnitelmiaan, Malfoy tunsi itsensä hämmentyneeksi. Hän vilkaisi uudelleen ulos rautatieaseman ikkunoista ja näki, kuinka tuuli taivutteli lempeällä vireellänsä lehtiä juuri siihen samaan suuntaan, kuin ennenkin. Saattoihan se silti olla ihan luonnollistakin perua, mutta Draco Malfoy oli kasvatettu kunnon puhdasverisen velhon tavoin, eivätkä tuollaiset - yllättävät - "väärästä" suunnasta tulleet tuulenpuuskat yhdistettynä siihen, että se oksa oli katkennut kuin jonkin raskas, joka oli hipaissut häntä kevyesti, olisi osunut siihen ja murtanut oksan oman painonsa alla - sopineet kuvioon, ja vain yksi selitys nousi hänen velhonmielestänsä - saaden hänet ähkäisemään vaimeasti tuntiessaan itsensä täydelliseksi mäntiksi, kun ei ollut tajunnut sitä aiemmin, vaikka oli saanut läiskäisyn takaraivoonsakin.

"Noita! Se tyttö oli noita!"

Hänen ajatuksensa alkoivat käydä hurjana uusilla kierroslukemilla hänen voimiensa puutteen aiheuttaman epätoivoisuuden mahdilla Malfoyn tajutessa sen häviävän pienen, yltiötoiveikkaan mahdollisuuden siihen, että se tyttö olisikin kenties jopa niin puhdasverinen, että hän saattaisi mahdollisesti päästä kahleistansa, jonka jälkeen hän olisi vapaa tekemään taikojansa, eikä hänen tarvitsisi nöyrtyä enää tähän häpeälliseen jästien ja surkkien elämäntyyliin, vaan pystyisi matkustamaan paljon nopeammin ja huomaamattomammin, eläen taas kuten kunniallisen puhdasverisen velhon kuuluikin, vaikka samassa hänen mielialansa laskikin hänen tajutessaan, että tyttö todennäköisesti olisi joko puoli- tai jopa kuraverinen moukka, jota kukaan tuskin oli kenties opettanut hallitsemaan voimiaan. Siksi sen iskun oli täytynyt mennä hänestä ohi - osuen näin ollen tienvierustaa reunustaneeseen koristevaahteraan. Siinä tapauksessa hän voisi kuitenkin yrittää ottaa tytöstä hyödyn itselleen, sillä hän saattaisi voida vedota hänen aikaisempaan avuliaisuuteen tai jopa hänen syyllisyyden tunteeseensa saadakseen tämän palvelemaan Malfoyn omia synkkiä tarkoitusperiä.

Hän poimi maasta kovia kokeneen olkalaukkunsa ja lähti rivakasti ulos, kulkien nopeasti sen talon eteen, niiden rappusten juurelle, jonne hän oli nähnyt tytön katoavan, ja vetäytyi juuri ajoissa rappukatoksen alle piiloon nähdessään, kuinka ylimmästä kerroksesta avautui parvekkeen ovi, ja joku toi ulos vuodevaatteitansa, piiskaten ne raivoisasti kuin olisi purkinut omaa turhautumistaan ja pahaa oloansa johonkin viattomasti puoliväkivaltaiseen toimintaan, mutta ennenkuin hän ehti nähdä petivaatteitansa tuulettaneen henkilön kunnolla, oli tämä jo häipynyt tavaroineen takaisin sisälle jättäen kuitenkin parvekkeen oven raolleen, eikä Malfoyn tarvinnut odottaa kauaa, kun tämä mysteerinen henkilö tuli jo takaisin, rämäyttäen tällä kertaa tukevan räsymaton tapaisen roikkkumaan kaiteen yli ja hakkasi siitä pölyt hurjan raivoisien piiskanläpsäyksien saattelemana. Malfoy ei voinut mitään uteliaisuudelleen siitä, kuka mahtoi olla tuo henkilö, joka kohteli omaisuuttansa noin julmalla kädellä, kuin rangaistakseen niitä jostakin, jota nämä eivät olleet taatusti tehneet, ja yllättyi lähes paljastaen itsensä ja ilmestymisensä tämän talon juurelle nähdessään sen olleen juuri se sama tyttö, joka oli tarjonnut hänelle apuaan vain hetki sitten. Tyttö katosi sisälle, jättäen maton vielä roikkumaan ulos kaiteelleen, ja Malfoy tiesi, että nyt oli hänen pian toimittava, jos hän halusi hyödyntää tytön hetkellisen väsähtämisen, ennenkuin kenties uusi kiukun puuska yllättäisi hänet ja pilaisi Malfoynkin mahdollisuudet tehdä sovinto ja kiertää tyttö pikkusormensa ympärille. Hän tempaisi rappukäytävän oven auki ja viiletti raput aivan ylös asti, raahaten mukanaan hänen painavaa olkalaukkuansa nyt sitä tuskin huomaten.

Saavutettuaan kolmannen kerroksen hän pysähtyi käytävätasanteelle ja veti muutaman kerran syvään henkeä - tuntien, kuinka hänen niittipantansa kiristi epämukavasti, ja marssi sitten nopean vilkaisun jälkeen tarjolla olleista kahdesta ovesta sille, joka suuntautui etupihalle päin ja koputti oveen ymmärtämättä, että siinä oli ovikellokin sitä varten. Hän koputti uudestaan, kun ensimmäiseen ei tuntunut kuuluvan vastausta, ja tällä kertaa hän kuuli sitä seuraavan voimakkaat lähestyvät askeleet ja kuinka oven lukko rapsahti auki. Hän näki, kuinka ovi avautui vauhdilla ja näki pikaisesti tytön yllättyneen ilmeen hyödyntäen sen nopeasti, ennenkuin tämä alkaisi murjottamaan hänelle aikaisemman typerän käytöksensä vuoksi. Hän ojensi viereisestä kukkakaupasta hätäisesti ostamansa syvän verenpunaisen ruusun ja katsoi tyttöä anteeksipyytävästi, lausuen nyt ensimmäiset sanansa tytön omalla kiellellä murtaen vahvasti vielä omaan brittiläiseen aksenttiinsa.

"Pydan anteksi, neiti..."

Hän oli kysynyt kukkakaupan apulaiselta, joka oli Malfoyn mielestä ollut jästiydestään huolimatta kohtuullisen sievä, kuinka tämä anteeksipyyntö lausuttaisiin selitettyään tälle liukkaasti loukanneensa vahingossa isäntänsä tyttöystävää täysin tahattomasti, ja myyjätär oli nopeasti heltynyt opettamaan Malfoylle muutaman sanan, jotta tämä voisi tehdä isäntäänsä ja tämän tyttöystävään myönteisemmän vaikutuksen pyytäessään kohteliaasti anteeksi aikaisempaa käytöstänsä. Hän katsoi nyt oven avaamaan tullutta tyttöä riisuen kylmän harmailla silmillään hänet aseistaan ja raivostaan - luikerrellen nopeasti tämän suosioon saaden aikaisemman tökeryytensä anteeksi täydellisesti sillä livulla, että hän oli tosiaan olut täysin shokissa jouduttuaan melkein auton yliajamaksi oman varomattomuutensa tähden. Hän virnisti salaa tyytyväisenä itseensä, kun tyttö viimein kutsui hänet sisään huoneistoonsa kertoen olevansa yksi tällä hetkellä, koska hänen kämppäkaverinsa olivat lähteneet shoppailemaan koko päiväksi, eikä Malfoy olisi voinut tuntea itseään tyytyväisemmäksi, kun hän sai kylpyhuoneessa pikaisesti siistiydyttyään seurata vierestä, kuinka tyttö hyöri nyt keittiössä ja valmisti heille kummallekin päivällistä parhaansa mukaan, vaikka huomasikin, että jos hän olikin kenties noita, niin tämä tyttö ei ainakaan näyttänyt sitä tieten tahtoen kenellekään. Malfoy oli kuitenkin jo niin nälkäinen karsastettuaan jästien rakastamia pikaruokaloita ja kalliita ravintoloita siltä varalta, että hänen käyminen niissä pistäisi liikaa jonkun silmään, että taikavoimansa menettäneenä hän alistui syömään tytön laittamaa ruokaan, kieltäytyen kuitenkin tunnustamasta edes itselleen aidon rehellisesti, että se tosiaan maistui ihan kohtuullisen hyvälle, vaikkakin melko erikoiselle hänen brittiläiseen velhokartanon vesan tyypilliseen makutottumukseensa. Hän kuitenkin osasi hyvän käytöksen mukaiset lipevät tavat, kun sitä vaadittiin, ja ylistettyään vuolaasti tytön keittotaitoja, erehtyi hän möläyttämään koulussa oppimaansa tietoa kastikkeessa makua antamaan käytetyistä muutamasta yrttikasvista, minkä hän kuitenkin huomasi ajoissa ja sai mielestään muunneltua lopun niin, ettei se pistäisi ketään silmään liian erikoislaatuisena tiedon murusena.

Jotenkin heidän keskustelunsa kuitenkin jossakin vaiheessa luiskahti aivan huomaamattaan heidän aikaisempaan kohtaamiseensa ja Malfoy sai tuntea nahoisaan tytön tuiman katseen kuumana poltteena, kun tämä porautui tummahkon sinisillä silmillään hänen sisimpäänsä, vaikka hän kuinka sulkikin pois mielestään kaiken, mikä saattaisi olla hänelle vahingollista, tietäen ettei hän pystynyt siihen aivan täydellisesti tuntiessaan taas niittipantansa kiristävän epämukavasti, kun hän istui nyt tytön ja hänen kämppäkaveriensa asuttaman pienen opiskelijaneliön oleskelunurkkauksessa.

"Niin, miksikä sinä kutsuitkaan minua silloin tuolla kadulla? Jästiksi?"

Malfoy heilautti kättänsä vähättelevän välinpitämättömästi.

"Ääh... Anna olla. Minä en ollut oikein oma itseni silloin. Sinä olit oikeassa - minä olin shokissa kaiken sen jälkeen."

Tyttö ei kuitenkaan antanut periksi, vaan jatkoi Malfoyn painostamista katseessaan sellainen varmuus, joka sai lapsena hemmotellun ja sittemmin viimeisen vuoden aikana kovia kokeneen Malfoyn toivomaan epätoivoisesti itsellensä takaisin hänen taikakykyjään, jotka häneltä oltiin evätty hänen kaulallaan kuristavan pannan voimin ja Malfoy tunsi kehossaan tytön hiillostavan katseen, joka yritti saada selville totuuden hänen sanoistaan ja olemuksestansa.

"Minusta se kyllä kuulosti siltä, niinkuin se olisi silloin tarkoitettu loukkaukseksi, vaikka minähän pelastin sinut vain hetkeä ennemmin jäämästä sen auton alle."

"Minä... en tiedä...", Malfoy myönsi lopulta hivenen nolostuneena ja tunsi itsensä yllättäen hämilliseksi. _"Eihän sen näin pitänyt mennä!"_

Ja ennenkuin Malfoy ehti rääpimään kokoon lipevän, mutta uskottavan selityksen, tuli todellinen isku vasten hänen kasvojansa.

"Ja sinäkö olet sitten joku helvetin enkeli, avaruusolento tai nyt vähintään joku pikku-velho?"

Malfoy säpsähti tahtomattaan. _"Tuo tyttö ei voinut tietää... Ei voinut. Tuo vaan heitti joitakin mielestään huvittavia vaihtoehtoja... Ei se ollut tosissaan..."_ Tyttö kuitenkin tuli Malfoyn luokse, aivan hänen viereensä siihen sohvalle, jolla Malfoy nyt istui, ja oli, kuin olisi ollut hänen kanssaan täydellisen tasaveroinen, katsoen häntä kiinteän järkähtämättömästi hänen kylmän harmaisiin silmiinsä.

"Minua hämmästyttää se, mitä sinä möläytit jokin aika sitten... Sinä huomasit sen heti itsekin liian arkaluontoiseksi tiedoksi, mitä sinä räväytit eteeni noista minun yrttiruukkuni mausteita, joita minä nipsin päivälliseen. Äläkä edes yritä väittää mitään vastaan, koska minä satun tietämään aivan tasan tarkkaan, että osa siitä mitä sinä sanoit oli sellaista, mistä olen kuullut vain uskomuksellisia viittauksia, tai tietoa, jota yleensä opetetaan vain tyyliin äidiltä tyttärelle ja isältä pojalle - eikä se ole mitään ihan tavallista jokamiehen ja -naisen perusyrttitietoutta, vaan sellaista, mitä yleisesti pidetään jopa noituutena! Minä en ole tyhmä: nyt on noitafestivaalitkin täällä, etkä sinä mielestäni ole kertonut vielä ihan koko totuutta itsestäsi - saati täälläolostasi. Joten: ...kerropas minulle, _arvon herra Draco Malfoy_, oletko sinä oikeasti noita, taikka velho?"

Suora kysymys, joka selvästi odotti myönteistä vastausta, oli jotakin johon Malfoy ei ollut varautunut.

"En minä ainakaan noita ole! Tytöt on noitia!"

Samassa Malfoy kirosi mielessään kaulaansa kuristavaa Voimanriistäjä-pantaa, jonka olemassaolo häiritsi häntä epämukavasti sekä fyysisellä läsnäolollaan, että henkisellä tasolla hänen tiedostaessa liiankin hyvin omien velhonkykyjensä olevan kahlehdittuina hänen ulottumattomiinsa nyt, kun hänen olisi kipeästi pitänyt pystyä sulkemaan mielensä tuolta häntä leimuavin silmin katsovalta tytöltä - tietäen samalla osuneensa hivenen arkaan paikkaan, vaikka tytön ääni pysyikin vielä kireän vakaana.

"Kyllä pojat ja miehetkin voivat olla noitia, samoin kuin tytöt ja naiset voivat olla velhoja. Noidat on vain usein itseoppineita tai tieto on siirtynyt suvussa vanhemmilta lapsille ja lapsenlapsille, kun taas velhot ovat olleet jonkun ulkopuolisen mestarin opissa ja hallitsevat usein monipuolisemmin kaikista monimutkaisimpia taikoja ja loitsuja. Noituus tai velhous ei määrity sukupuolen mukaan, vaan siitä, miten ja minkälaisen opin on kukin saanut. Ero on niinkuin teillä Britanniassa mentäisiin kunnalliseen kouluun yhdentoista vanhana ja heti sen jälkeen työelämään, tai sitten hienoon, kalliiseen ja sika-hyvämaineiseen yksityiskouluun ja sen perään vielä huippuyliopistoon ja huippuvirkaan. ...ja ai niin: noidat ei käytä taikasauvaa, koska ne pyrkii säilyttämään harmonian luonnon kanssa. Velhot määrää ja hallitsee ympäristöään taikasauvallaan, niinkuin kapellimestari orkesteriaan."

Malfoy painoi päänsä hetkeksi alas, mietien kuumeisesti keinoja salata todellisen henkilöllisyytensä tältä ilmeisen tarkkanäköiseltä tytöltä, kunnes tytön seuraavat sanat iskivät toden teolla hänen tajuntaansa.

"Minä luulen tosiaan, että sinä olet ihan oikeasti joko noita, taikka sitten velho, ja velhoa minä epäilen enemmän, koska minä itse olen ollut tekemisissä noiden noita-juttujen kanssa, kun taas sinä näytät siltä kuin olisit tottunut komentelemaan kuin jonkun vahvan ja vanhan velhosuvun tuorein vesa, joka on yksinkertaisesti liian kylmä ja ylimielinen pomottelija elääkseen ympäristönsä kanssa sopusuhtaisesti ja vaatimattomasti. Kyllä sen joskus huomaa, kun on kattellut, kuinka tänne tulee joka vuosi mitä ihmeellisempiä hiippareita noitafestivaaleille: jotkut ovat ihan sekopäitä, toiset satanisteja, suurin osa viattomia turisteja, mutta aina joukkoon mahtuu joitakin, joista voisi vaikka vannoa, että he ovat oikeastikin noitia, velhonoitia ja muuta taikaväkeä. Sinä väitit olevasi on matkalla jonnekin muualle, mutta se 'jonnekin muualle' taitaa ollakin kampusalueen rantapuistossa! Oletko etsimässä toisia kaltaisiasi? Kaukaisia sukulaisia tai ystäviä kenties? Jos niin on, minä voin kenties auttaa sinua ja opastaa juhla-alueella, koska sinun onneksesi minä tunnen sen paikan aika hyvin, koska olen asunut täällä joka ikisen kesän viisitoistavuotiaasta saakka, ja minun isosiskoni käy juuri sitä nimenomaista koulua, jonka alueella juhlien pääpaikka sijaitsee ja on itsekin siellä myymässä yrttisekoituksiansa."

Malfoy nosti päänsä ja oli jo aikeissaan vetää taikasauvansa ulos yrittääkseen epätoivoisesti loitsia tytön unohtamaan heidän tapaamisensa, mutta hänen kätensä pysähtyi niille sijoillensa juuri, kun hän oli saanut otteen sauvastansa ja näki tytön katseessa niin suuren varmuuden, ettei sitä hänen kaltaisensa kokematon unohdusloitsujen tekijä pyyhkisi sitä millään pois - ei varsinkaan taikakahlittuna, ja veti yllättäen oman taikasauvansa esiin rauhallisesti takkinsa sisätaskusta nyökäten viimeinkin myöntävästi päätettyään paljastaa tuolle noituutensa tunnustaneelle tytölle, kuka ja mikä hän todellisuudessa oli.

"Velho. Mutta meilläpäin pojat on velhoja ja tytöt noitia..."

Hänen yllättävä myöntyminen sai tytön naurahtamaan riemastuneesti ja lopulta virnistämään leveästi - ilmiselvän tyytyväisenä omaan tarkkanäköisyyteensä ja oikeassaolemiseensa Malfoyn suhteen.

"Kyllä noita näköjään velhon tuntee... Vaikka valitettavasti minä en ole saanut kunnollista opetusta koskaan, koska minun äitini ei koskaan erityisemmin halunnut opettaa mitään sellaista, mistä noitamaisuus väkisinkin paistaa läpitte, vaikka äidistä näkeekin, että se osaa kaikkea enemmän, kuin mitä se haluaisi antaa kenenkään ymmärtävän... enkä minä toisaalta edes uskonut alun perin, että hän edes pystyisi opettamaan yhtikäs mitään silloin, kun minä huomasin omat kykyni."

"Entä sinun isäsi?", Malfoy kiirehti kysymään, sillä häntä kylmäsi nyt se, että tyttö olisikin huonosti oppinut puoliverinen moukka, jopa tämän maan alhaisin noita-standardein, mutta tyttö kohautti olkiaan varsin tyynesti.

"Itseoppinut näkijä, kuten hänenkin vanhempansakin. Isä saa aina joskus sellaisia välähdyksiä jostain tulevasta, tai sitten hänelle tulee sellaisia tuntemuksia, että nyt jokin on hullusti, vaikka kaikki on kaikkien muiden mielestä ihan O.K. - tai niinkuin jokin käskisi häntä esimerkiksi tekemään jotain, joka sitten osoittautuu oikeaksi. Tosin kuten ehkä saatatkin arvata, he eivät harjoita kykyjään kauhean aktiivisesti edes omaksi hyödykseen - vaan koittavat elää niinkuin kaikki muutkin."

"Kuten jästit", Malfoy sylkäisi suustansa happamasti tytön kohauttaessa uudelleen olkapäitään vastaukseksi.

"Niin kai sitten. Emmä usko, että ne kumpikaan häpeäis hirveesti itseään, mutta täällä ei toisaalta parane huudella omista erikoislaatuisista kyvyistä - ei edes tällaisilla festareilla, tai leimautuu vähintäänkin hulluksi, ja sitten toiset ihmiset tekevät kaikkensa tuhotakseen sun mainees ja vahingoittaakses sua kaikilla keinoin. Niinpä onneksi mulla on ollut isoäitini, siis äidinäitini, joka on opettanut minulle suurimman osan kaikesta sellaisesta, mitä äiti ei koskaan suostunut näyttämään meille. Mutta se minusta - nyt on sinun vuorosi kertoa enemmän itsestäsi ja näin heti tiedoksesi... minä olen utelias ja kenties sinä voisitkin avartaa minun maailmaani..."

Hän piti lyhyen, Malfoyta mittailevan tauon - aivan kuin hän olisi odottanut jonkinlaista merkkiä tai tiettyä reagointia ennenkuin päätti lopulta jatkaa:

"...vaikka tuo merkintä sinun vasemmassa kädessäsi tuntuu ilmeisesti olevan esteenä..."

Malfoy, joka oli tytön tiedoillansa pussittamana unohtanut ylimielisyytensä, tarrasi vaistomaisesti vasempaan käsivarteensa kiinni oikealla kädellään, kuin peittääkseen hänen ihoonsa poltetun Kuolonsyöjän tunnuksen ja rääkäisi.

"Mitä sinä tästä tiedät? Miten sinä sait tietää?"

Tyttö virnisti riemastuneesti ja koputti ohimoaan oikealla etusormellaan.

"Näkijän vaisto. Ja kerrankin minä saan sanoa sen ääneen, enkä valehdella vain arvanneeni!"

Hän naurahti huvittuneesti Malfoyn yllättyneelle ilmeelle ja jatkoi:

"Sinä hieroit huomaamattasi sitä kohtaa jo aiemmin, kuin se olisi yrittänyt muistuttaa sinua jostakin. Sinun ihoosi on siis tatuoitu jotakin, jota pieni osa sinussa katuu nyt, enkä puhu mistään tavallisesta, normaaliin tatuointiinkin usein liittyvää katumusta, kun ihmiselle on tehty ensimmäinen tatska jonnekin päin kehoa. Ja minä näen kyllä, että minun tietoni kiristävät sinun hermojasi ja aiheuttavat sinulle levottomuutta, joten sen täytyy olla jonkinlainen merkki tai muistuke jostakin, ei-niin-kivasta asiasta tai henkilöstä."

Tyttö kiepsahti alas sohvalta seisomaan polvilleen Malfoyn eteen pitäen visusti silmänsä samalla tasolla hänen omiensa kanssa - laskien kätensä varovaisesti Malfoyn vasemmalle kädelle hänen syvänsinisten silmien porautuessa syvälle Malfoyn omiin harmaisiin - saaden nuorukaisen yllättäen riisuutumaan aseistaan ja avaamaan omaa suojapanssariaan raolleen, vaikkei tyttö hänen edessään ollut tehnyt yhtään taikaa, jolla olisi musertanut vastuksensa.

"Saisinko minä nähdä sen? Minä tunnen... Siitä hehkuu voimakas pahuus..."

Draco Malfoy ei yht äkkiä kyennyt tekemään vastarintaa tuntien nyt olevan yksinomaan tytön armoilla tämän riisuessa hänen lohikäärmennahkatakkinsa puoliksi yltään ja kohottaessa sen jälkeen hänen vasenta hihaansa niin paljon, että hän saattoi nähdä Malfoyn vasemman kyynärvarren sisäpintaan tatuoidun pääkallon ja käärmeen - Kuolonsyöjän tunnuksen - ja se hyväksyntä ja anteeksianto, jonka hän yht äkkiä tunsi sekä tytön kosketuksesta, että sen voimasta kumpuavan myös omasta sisimmästään, sai kyyneleen karkaamaan Malfoyn poskelle, kun muisto hänen edellisen tehtävänsä kauheudesta vyöryi hänen mieleensä, vaikka hän kuinka yritti sulkea sen pois ajatuksistansa. Tuntui kuin jokin lämmin, joka oli kevyt kuin höyhen ja pehmeä kuin pumpuli, olisi sipaissut hänen poskeaan vain hetki ennen ensimmäisten kyynelien vyörymistä niille, ja ensimmäistä kertaa koko tämän matkansa aikana hän tunsi, ettei tahtonutkaan tehdä tätä päätökseensä - ettei hän halunnut olla enää auttamassa lordi Voldemortia takaisin valtansa huipulle ja palvella tämän mielipuolisuutta ainaisen pelon vallassa - yrittäen pitää mestarinsa jatkuvasti tyytyväisenä. Hän näki oman tuskansa heijastuvan tytön silmistä tämän tutkaillessa hellin sormin hänen Pimeän piirtoansa, ja näki omaksi hämmennyksekseen tytön olevan silti häntä kohtaan lempeän anteeksiantavainen - aivan kuin kaikki se, mitä hän oli tähän asti tehnyt isänsä tai lordi Voldemortin käskystä, voitaisiin vielä antaa hänelle anteeksi.

"Hyss, Draco...", hän kuiskasi lempeästi ja sipaisi kyyneleen Malfoyn poskelta, peittäen hellästi hänen tatuoidun käsivartensa takaisin hihan sisään.

"Sinulla on vaarallinen isäntä. Vaarallinen, mutta voitettavissa oleva herra."

Ensimmäistä kertaa koko tämän matkansa aikana Malfoy katsoi toista ihmistä toiveikkaampana kuin koskaan, vaikka Kuolonsyöjä hänessä tiesikin, että tytön juuri lausumat sanat saattoivat merkitä potentiaalista vaaraa ja uhkaa hänen isännälleen. Tyttö ei kuitenkaan tuntunut välittävän vaarasta, tai sitten hän ei vain yksinkertaiseti edes tajunnutkaan miten uhkarohkeita sanoja hän oli jo päästänyt suustansa, vaan jatkoi Malfoyn rauhoittavaa sivelyä puhuessaan pehmeällä, mutta hieman surullisella äänellä hänen tuntiessaan kaiken aikaa sen tuskan tihkuvan itseensä, jota Malfoy oli lapsuutensa hemmotellun elämän jälkeen saanut kokea.

"Minä näin välähdyksen tummahiuksisesta pojasta. Sinä et taida paremmin tykätä hänestä, mutta yhtä kaikki hän näkyi olevan isäntäsi pakkomielle ja pahin vastus."

"Miten sinä...?", Malfoy aloitti kykenemättä kuitenkaan saattamaan kysymystään päätökseen tytön ilmiselvän näkijänkyvyn hämmästyttäessä häntä suunnattomasti, sillä aidot näkijät olivat todella harvassa.

"Minäkin saan näitä välähdyksiä aina toisinaan. Sinun tatuointisi oli niin voimakas, että se suorastaan huusi minulle isäntäsi vihaa tuota toista poikaa kohden, mutta siinä oli ilmeisesti säväys sinuakin."

Malfoyn sisimmässä kuohahti. Tyttö puhui aivan liian lempeään sävyyn hänen pahimmasta kilpakumppanistansa, ja hän sylkäisi pojan nimen suustaan halveksivasti.

"Potter."

"Anteeksi?"

"Sen tyypin nimi on Potter. Pyhä Potter taas..."

Mutta ennenkuin Malfoy ehti pidemmälle kiroamisessaan vanhaa vihamiestänsä kohden, oli tyttö yllättäen napannut hänen kasvonsa omiin käsiinsä, ja tuijotti Malfoyta suoraan hänen kylmän harmaisiin silmiin.

"Minua ei tällä hetkellä kiinnosta joku Potter-niminen häiskä! Minä haluan tutustua sinuun ja sinun tapoihisi tarkemmin, koska sinä olet sentään puhdasverinen velho, joka halutessaan voisi opettaa minulle ja minunkaltaisilleni monia asioita, ja näyttää sen, ovatko velhot todellakin niin mahtavia, kuin väitetään!"

Sen sanottuaan tyttö henkäisi voimakkaasti, kuin hän olisi saanut näkymättömän iskun kasvoillensa hänen otteensa valahtaessa Malfoyn kasvoilta ensin hän polvillensa, ja sitten vain vaivoin tukemaan hänen ylävartaloansa lysähtämästä lattialle.

"Ei."

Kaikki se tavanomainen korskeus oli poissa, kun Malfoy katsoi hämillään tyttöä, joka hengitti nyt raskaasti, aivan kuin hän olisi tuntenut kehossaan suunnatonta kipua, jonka jokin hänen Malfoysta näkemänsä aiheutti. Kipua, jonka voimakkuus ylitti hänen kovimmankin sietokykynsä, ja yllättäen Malfoy saattoi tuntea osan itsestään olevan huolestunut tytön hyvinvoinnista, vaikka pelkäsikin käyvänsä liian tuttavalliseksi pelkän puoliverisen näkijän kanssa, sillä tyttö ei ollut maininnut hänen äitinsä isän olevan minkään sortin taikavoimainen henkilö.

"Mitä 'ei'?"

Hän näki tuskan kyynelten valuneen tytön poskille, kunnes kuin haavoitettu leijona hän kävi viimeiseen henkiseen hyökkäykseen, joka olisi kenties hänen omaksi kuolemakseen, mutta aikoen kuitenkin viedä siinä tapauksessa myös vihamiehensä mukanaan. Tytön oli täytynyt nähdä voimakkaita välähdyksiä hänen omasta elämästään, sillä hänen kauheimmat kokemuksensa olivat välähtäneet hänen omissa silmissään kuin nopeana, sekaisin leikattuna filminä, ennenkuin tyttö oli lysähtänyt lähes voimattomaksi hänen polviaan vasten mikä samalla inhotti, että huolestutti Malfoyta hänen toivoessaan, ettei tyttö todellakaan olisi osin jästisyntyinen, puoliverinen häpeäpilkku koko loitsivassa maailmassa kuten Malfoy epäili.

"Sinun isäntäsi on satuttanut sinua! Kiduttanut ja pakottanut sinulle tuon pannan, joka lukitsee sinun voimasi sinun ulottuviltasi... Minä näin sen! Sinä pelkäät, että minä olen pelkkä kuraverinen tai vähintäänkin vain puoliverinen noita, koska minä tunsin sinussa syttyneen toivon päästä irti kahleestasi, jonka vain puhdasverinen voi irroittaa... Tiedän, että minulla on sukulaisia, joilla ei varmaankaan ole minkäänlaisia taikavoimia, tai ainakin he salaavat ne kaikilta muilta, joten minä en tiedä olenko minä tarpeeksi puhdasverinen... Mutta en minä ole toisaalta täysi kuraverikään, koska minä tiedän molempien isoäitieni kyvyistä ja olen satavarma, että äitini isäkin oli, vaikka minä en muista häntä kovin hyvin, koska hän kuoli, kun minä olin vielä niin pieni. Minä en ole kuraverinen, Draco. Minä en ole..."

Hän huohotti lattialla hetken aikaa, kuin yrittäen selkiyttää ajatuksiaan ja näkemäänsä, kunnes hän viimein nosti katseensa takaisin kohtaamaan Malfoyn jääsilmät katseessaan niin hurja määrätietoisuus, että jo se olisi lyönyt välittömästi kaikkein heikoimmilta vastustajiltaan jalat alta.

"Kerro minulle... Draco... Lucius... Malfoy... koko sinun tarinasi. Rehellisesti! Minä näin sinusta jo sen verran, ettei sinulla ole juurikaan syytä ruveta valehtelemaan minulle, jos sinä mielit saada apua keneltäkään täälläpäin. Mitä sinä etsit?"

Hän nousi ylös polvillensa varsin uhmakkaasti ja kosketti Malfoyn käsiä - pusertaen ne omiinsa ja katsoi häntä jälleen suoraan silmiin täsmällisellä tasakorkeudella - saaden Malfoyn panssarin raottumaan uudelleen ja hänet huokaisemaan syvään. Hän huokaisi, ja päätti sitten kertoa täyden tarinansa rehellisesti, sillä tyttö ei vaikuttanut sellaiselta, joka hätkähtäisi pienistä taikamaailmaan kuuluvista asioista, ja vaikutti sittenkin ilmeisesti olevan puhdasverinen, mikä oli Malfoylle aikaiseen jouluun verrattava riemastus - alkaen sitten kertomaan, kuinka hän kuului isänsä puolelta kunniakkaisiin Malfoyn puhdasverisiin velhoihin, sekä äitinsä tulleen alun perin Musta velhosuvusta, johon ei yhtäkään puoliveristä tai jästiin sekaantunutta oltu koskaan sallittu liittyvän, ja kuinka kaikille heille hänen perheessään oli aina ollut pyhä asia, ettei suvun jäseninä ollut muita, kuin puhdasverisiä noitia ja velhoja. Hän kertoi, kuinka hänen sukunsa - etenkin hänen isänsä, sekä äitinsä vanhin sisar, Bellatrix Lestrange - olivat tutustuttaneet hänet pimeyden voimiin, ja siitä, kuinka hänen isänsä oli epäonnistuttuaan eräässä heidän palvelemansa voimakkaan pimeyden velhon antamassa tehtävässä joutunut velhovankila Azkabaniin, oli hänet värvätty isänsä tilalle Kuolonsyöjiksi kutsuttuun joukkoon, jotka tekivät kauheita tekojaan mestarinsa käskystä. Hän kertoi, kuinka hän oli alusta alkaen inhonnut Harry Potteria tämän valittua ystävikseen mieluummin kuraveriset ja verenpetturit, sekä saamansa maineen ja kuuluisuuden vuoksi, vaikka poika ei ollut tehnyt mitään muuta, kuin pelastunut omituisella tavalla kuolemalta hänen vanhempiensa uhrattua henkensä poikansa puolesta, mutta hän myönsi heti seuraavassa lauseessa, että Potterilla oli ollut onni ja apu myötä aina tähän asti hänen tiukimmissa tilanteissa, vaikka hänen suurimmat apulaisensa olivatkin olleet heidän koulunsa edesmennyt rehtori, jota hänen isäntänsä oli aina varonut suuresti, sekä puhdasverinen verenpetturi, Ronald Weasley ja kuraverinen noita, Hermione Granger. Mutta sitten Potter oli viime lukukauden aikana lähes tappanut hänet, eikä hän ollut voinut antaa sitä anteeksi, vaikka hän lopulta aikansa kakisteltuaan kurkkuaan, myönsikin kuulleensa aaveelta nimeltä Murjottava Myrtti, että Harry Potter oli todella osoittanut aitoa ja rehellistä katumustaan, sekä tietämättömyyttä siitä, mitä hänen Malfoyhin käyttämä loitsu saisi aikaan, joten hän ei rehellisesti sanottuna enää tiennyt, inhotakko Potteria koko sydämestänsä, vai saattoiko häneltä peräti löytyä rahtunen ymmärrystä ja anteeksiantoa myös hänelle, koska tämä sentään taisteli hänen isäntäänsä vastaan kaikin keinoin. Malfoy huokaisi, antaen pelonsekaisten patoutumiensa murtuessa kyynelten karata silmäkulmistaan muistaessaan yhä liiankin elävästi kaikki ne uhkaukset, kidutuskerrat ja vahingot, jotka hän oli saanut kärsiä mestarinsa toimesta, eikä hän yht äkkiä ollutkaan varma, että hän haluaisi palvella enää sellaista isäntää, jota hän sai alituiseen pelätä, ja jonka mielipuolisuus ajoi hänen omat joukkonsakin kauhun partaalle, mutta pelkäsi kuitenkin luovuttaa. Voldemortille ei sanottu "ei". Voldemortin joukkoihin ei ensin liitytty ja sitten vain jänistetty, kun tosipaikka tuli, vaan se oli elinikäinen sitoumus tai välitön kuolema - pahimmassa tapauksessa koko kuolonsyöjänänä olleen perheelle, vaikka hän oli itsekin ollut jo kerran liki perääntymistä tehtävässään - aikoen silloin paeta isäntäänsä ja hänen innokkainpia kannattajiaan.

Hän ei tuntenut tarvetta valehdella ja salata sitä, kuka hän oli ja miksi hän oli täällä - etsimässä isäntänsä määräyksestä muuan pohjoista shamaaniheimoa, joka tunsi isäntänsä mukaan kaikki Pohjolan kauhut, jotta hän saisi suostuteltua heidät mukaansa pimeyden ruhtinaan rinnalle, sillä hän oli jostain käsittämättömästä syystä varma, että tuo tyttö auttaisi häntä vielä varmasti tästä eteenpäin, tai ainakin kenties ymmärtäisi hänen tekojensa välttämättömyyden oman ja perheenjäsentensä hengen pelastamiseksi, sillä mistä muustakaan kuin perhekeskeisyydestä kieli sekin, että tyttö oli jo heidän tapaamisensa alkumetreillä maininnut oman sisarensa, joka olisi markkinoilla myymässä yrttisekoituksiansa.

xxx

Heidän siinä vielä jutellessa varovaisesti - tunnustellen maaperää toistensa alla, rapsahti huoneiston ulko-ovessa lukko ja sisään astui kaksi Malfoylle vierasta tyttöä, joilla kummallakin oli pitkät hiukset, mutta toisella heistä ne olivat tummanruskeat ja toisella kullanvaaleat.

"Tii-ti!", kuului hämmentyneiden tyttöjen suusta yhtä aikaa Malfoyn ja Tiitin hätkähtäessä kauemmaksi toisistaan Tiitin punastuessa rajusti tultuaan sillä tavoin omien asuintoveriensa yllättämäksi, vaikka mitään ei heidän välillään ollutkaan tapahtunut.

"Katos, katos... Tiitillä on sittenkin näköjään poikaystävä...", virnisti tytöistä se, joka oli pidempi, ja jolla oli tummemmat hiukset, vaaleamman hihitellessä huvittuneena taustalla.

"Taidettiin yllättää teidät..."

Tiiti tuntui arvaavan Malfoyn havittelevan taikasauvaansa tultuaan pahanpäiväisesti yllätetyksi kesken heidän välisen varovaisen tutustumishetken, ja painoi kätensä Malfoyn rintakehälle estämään tämän kädenliikkeen, naamioiden sen vain yritykseksi ilmaista Malfoylle, että hänen olisi odotettava, jotta hän voisi esitellä heidät toisillensa, vaikka hänen huomionsa olikin muualla, ja kuiskasi sitten pyytävästi lähellä Malfoyn kasvoja.

"Älä, Draco. He on mun kämppiksiä, eikä ne tiedä... Noi on niitä sinun jästejäsi, eikä ne tiedä minun olevan noita."

Malfoy nousi ylös oleskelunurkkauksen sohvalta ja Tiiti huomasi lievän nyrpistyksen hänen kasvoillaan, mutta yritti kuitenkin saada hänet pidettyä järkevänä.

"Anna minun esitellä sinut heille. Sinähän itse sanoit, että sinun pitää esittää jästiä täällä ollessasi."

Malfoy mietti vaihtoehtojaan sekunnin sadasosan verran, mutta nyökkäsi lopulta. Hänen ei pitänyt herättää minkäänlaista epäilyttävää huomiota, vaikka kylmät väristykset kulkivatkin hänen selkäpiitänsä pitkin, kun hän vain ajattelikin, että hän joutuisi tervehtimään vielä näitä jästejä oikein muodollisemminkin. Hän oli kuitenkin tarpeeksi älykäs tajuamaan, mikä oli hänen omaksi edukseen, ja ennenkuin hänen rohkeutensa pettäisi, hän huoahti nopeasti - pyytäen Tiitiä tekemään sen mahdollisimman pian, jolloin tyttö nyökkäsi lähes näkymättömästi ja ryhtyi sitten tekemään työtä käskettyä.

"Maiju ja Petra, tässä on David McMoran. David, nämä tytöt tässä ovat minun kämppiksiäni, Maiju Kivisalo ja Petra Valkjärvi."

Hän ei käsittänyt, mikä sai hänet esittelemään Malfoyn David McMoraniksi, mutta Malfoy itse ei vaikuttanut kokevan minkäänlaista hätkähdystä tai syyllisyyden pistoa, vaikka hänen henkilöllisyytensä valehdeltiinkin, kun Maijuksi esitelty vaaleahiuksinen tyttö ojensi jo kättänsä ensimmäisenä Malfoylle.

"Hauska tutustua."

Tummempi Petra seurasi nopeasti esimerkkiä ja väläytti tälle flirttailevan hymyn ja typerän kommentin ihastuessaan välittömästi Malfoyn tyylikkääseen olemukseen ja platinanvaaleisiin hiuksiin.

"David, vai? Britti?"

Malfoy tyytyi ensin vain nyökkäämään tervehdykseksi, vaikka Tiiti olisi voinutkin vaikka vannoa, että Petran kursailematon sinuttelu ja tökerön rempseä tervehtimistyyli saikin puhdasverisestä velhoudestaan ilmeisesti järkähtämättömän ylpeän Malfoyn silmät välähtämään inhoavasti, mutta pakottautumaan kuitenkin lopulta vastaamaan tyttöjen kädenojennuksiin mahdollisimman nopeasti näiden kummankin pitäessä kättänsä sitkeästi ojennettuina. Nämä tytöt olivat jästejä, ei-taikovia ihmisiä, joita Malfoy oli koko lyhyen elämänsä aikana sekä oppinut, että opetettu niin inhoamaan, kuin halveksimaan koko sydämensä pohjasta, mutta nyt, vaikka hänen mieltänsä kuinka kirveli, hän hymyili väkisin vaisun kohteliaasti kummallekin, ja valehteli konemaisesti heille vastaukseksi, tarkoittamatta todellisuudessa sitä mitä tuli sanoneeksi.

"Samoin. Hauska tutustua. Joo, olen vain käymässä."

Petra kohautti olkapäitään.

"Harmi. Me, kun luultiin sun olevan kenties Tiitin poikakaveri, vaikka eihän tuo Tiiti puhu meille noista sen sydänjutuista juuri ollenkaan..."

Malfoy hymyili teennäisen kohteliaasti, ja pelkkä vilkaisu Tiitiin riitti kertomaan tälle Malfoyn toivovan, että hän pääsisi mahdollisimman nopeasti eroon näistä ylituttavallisista jästeistä, ja niinpä Tiiti avasi kohteliasti huoneensa oven ja hymyili pikaisen rohkaisevasti Malfoylle, joka parhaillaan pyyhki kättänsä puolisalaa, kuin puhdistaakseen sen näkymättömästä jästisaastasta.

"Tuota... Me taidetaankin lähteä tästä ulos haukkaamaan vähän raitista ilmaa. Sä voit jättää sen sun laukkus tänne mun huoneeseen - mä paan oven lukkoon niin, että se pysyy siellä."

Malfoy nosti olkalaukkunsa Tiitin huoneeseen tämän käydessä poimimassa oleskelunurkan lattialle heidän ylösnoustessa pudonneen sohvatyynyn ja suori sen jälleen nököttämään siististi sohvalla, kuin se ei olisi koskaan käynytkään lattialla.

Malfoyn suljettua Tiitin huoneen oven näki hän tytön vielä koskettavan sitä ja painautuvan oveansa vasten kuin kuiskatakseen sille jotakin, mutta hän ei saanut selvää mitä, kunnes hän kuuli vaimean narahduksen oven karmeista ja näki tytön kääntymään hänen puoleensa leveä hymy huulillansa.

"Tuosta ei mennä läpi kuin äärimmäisellä väkipakolla."

Malfoy vilkaisi nopeasti kämppisten huoneiden suuntaan Tiitin poimiessa pienikokoisen pärekopan eteisen hattuhyllyn yläpuolisesta kaapista ja hän arvasi ainakin toisen tytöistä - todennäköisesti molempien yrittävän vakoilla heitä kykyjensä mukaan, mutta niin Malfoy, kuin Tiitikin oli salaa mielessään päättänyt olla antamatta heille sen enempää aihetta juoruilemiseen, kuin oli aivan äärimmäisen välttämätöntä, ja niin he sunnistivat nopeasti ulos asunnosta ja kävelivät jonkin matkan päässä olevaan joenrantapuistoon vaimeasti keskustellen varovaisesti niitä näitä kummankin jatkaessa maaperän tunnustelua tarkemmalle tutustumiselleen.

xxx

Puistoon ehdittyyään Malfoy tunsi itsensä kuitenkin taas jälleen kerran varsin kurjaksi. Mikään hänen kokemansa tuska ja nöyryytys ei vetänyt vertoja tälle alentuneisuuden tunteelle, joka jälleen kumpusi tietoisuudesta, joka takoi lakkaamatta sitä tosiasiaa hänen tajuntaansa, että hän oli menettänyt voimansa kenties ainoastaan siksi, ettei hän ollut kyennyt surmaamaan entistä rehtoriaan Albus Dumbledorea, kuten hänen oli ollut määrä, vaan surmatyön oli lopulta tehnyt hänen tupansa - Luihuisten - valvoja, Severus Kalkaros. Tuskin Kalkaros edes näki asiasta painajaisia, kuten hän, joka oli tähän asti pitänyt itsestäänselvyytenä omaa velhouttansa, ja siten myös paremmuuttansa muita kanssaihmisiään kohtaan. Hän suki tuskastuneena platinanvaaleita hiuksiaan, jotka menettivät siistin järjestyksensä Malfoyn miettiessä miten hän jatkaisi tästä eteenpäin, miten kestää tällainen nöyryytys ja päästä siitä eroon - tulla jälleen riippumattomaksi tästä roskasakista, jolla ei ollut mitään käsitystä taikavoimaisuuden hienoudesta. Hän oli paljastanut Tiitille olevansa velho epäillen hiljaa syvällä sisimmässään, ettei tyttö sitä mitenkään tulisi koskaan uskomaan täydellisesti, vaikka hän kuinka vannoisi minkä nimeen tahansa puhuvansa totta, mutta sen sijaan hän oli nyt itse sataprosenttisen varma siitä, että Tiiti itse oli jonkinasteinen noita - todennäkäisesti joko puoliverinen tai ehkä hyvässä lykyssä kenties puoliveristen noitavanhempien puhdasverinen ja taikavoimainen lapsi, sillä jokin aika sitten kuulemansa mukaan tytön vanhemmat eivät selvästikään vaikuttaneen kummeksuvansa tyttärensä kykyjä, vaan ainakin osalla heistä selvästi kuulosti olevan jonkinasteisia kykyjä itselläänkin, sillä jästivanhemmat olisivat takuulla olleet jatkuvasti yllättyneitä ja kenties jopa peloissaan - vähintään hämillään varsinkin, jos heillä ei olisikaan ollut mitään käsitystä lapsensa kykyjen alkuperästä.

Huokaus. Hän oli eksynyt omissa ajatuksissaan harhapoluille katsellessaan tuon vieraan noidan harhailua joenuoman tuntumassa uppouduttuaan tämän tarinaansa täydellisesti, mutta nyt hänen piti vain keskittyä seuraavaan välitavoitteeseensa, eli pääsemään eroon tästä kaulapannasta, jonka jälkeen olisi keksittävä keino lepyttää Pimeyden lordi. Parhaiten se tietenkin onnistuisi tuomalla Potter hänen eteensä, mutta toisaalta, jos Potter onnistuisikin taas pakenemaan vastustajiensa kynsistä, saisi hän maksaa sen kalliisti, eikä Malfoylla ollut pienintäkään halua - saati varaa joutua kärsimään uudelleen tätä samaa nöyryytystä, sekä sitä valtaisaa kipua, jota lordi Voldemortin kidutuskirous sai hänet tuntemaan, sillä hän tiesi liiankin hyvin, miten tyytymätön heidän isäntänsä oli ollut uuden tulemisensa jälkeen sekä hänen, että hänen isänsä antamiin palveluksiinsa.

Malfoy katseli, kuinka joki hänen edessään virtasi voimakkaana - siirtäen suuria vesimassoja rauhallisesti eteenpäin festivaaliäänien kantautuessa jonkin matkan päästä heidän korviin samalla, kun Tiiti keräsi joitakin joen varren kasveja omiin kokoelmiinsa ilmeisen tietämättömänä siitä tosiasiasta, että Malfoy seurasi hänen jokaista liikettään, ja pani merkille hänen jokaisen poimiman kasvin ja niiden määrän tarkan yksityiskohtaisesti. Hän oli selviytynyt yrttitiedon V.I.P.istä enimmäkseen taikaliemituntien ansiosta riittävän hyvin arvosanoin jatkaakseen aiheen opiskelua S.U.P.E.R.-tasolla, mutta hän tiesi, että hänellä oli yhä parantamisen varaa, jotta hän olisi ansainnut Upean myös viimeisissä, lopullista osaamista mittaavissa kokeissa. Toisaalta, hänhän oli paennut yhdessä juomamestarinsa kanssa Tylypahkasta tämän murhattua koulun rehtorin, ja nyt hänet, Draco Lucius Malfoyn, oli rangaistukseksi epäonnistumisestaan pakotettu menettämään velhonkykynsä ja elämään tavallisena jästinä maassa, jossa vain hänen ikäisissään löytyi enenevässä määrin niitä, jotka taisivat hänen oman äidinkielensä edes siinä määrin, että hän saattoi edes kohtuullisella tavalla tulla ymmärretyksi, sekä ymmärtää heidän kankeaa ja usein virheellistä tai puutteellista ja vahvan murteellista ääntämystään. Malfoy katsoi ja seurasi, kuinka Tiiti asetteli keräämiään kasveja koriinsa erotellen jokaisen lajikkeen tarkasti erilleen toisistaan, ja tajusi vasta nyt, ettei hänellä ollut mitään keinoa palata omiensa joukkoon Britanniassa, ja hän tunsi olonsa entistäkin masentuneemmaksi. Hän oli elänyt kohta viikon kuin surkki, joka tiesi ja tunsi taikamaailman johon hän ei voinut voimiensa puuttuessa osallistua täysipainoisesti, ja häntä raivostutti entistäkin enemmän tuntea olevansa pakotettu samalle tasolle, kuin Tylypahkan vahtimestari Argus Voro.

_"Ei! Alemmaksikin!"_

Vorohan kykeni tekemään aikaisemmin Malfoyn mielestä mitättömiä taikoja, mutta nyt hänen kärsittyään tätä elämää mielestään tarpeeksi pitkään, olisi hän ollut valmis tekemään lähes mitä tahansa saavutaakseen takaisin edes sen vähän mihin Vorokin kykeni siitäkin huolimatta, että tämä oli virallisesti täysi surkki. Pyöreäreunainen, tasaisen leiviskän muotoinen kivi, jonka Malfoy oli poiminut maasta ja pyöritellyt sitä kädessänsä viuhahti vihaisesti ilmassa Malfoyn heittäessä sen suoraan kohti jokea, molskahtaen sen pinnasta - hyppien sen pintaa valuen tasaisesti muutaman metrin alavirtaan päin, kunnes kolahti vastakkaiselle rannalle kierähtäen sieltä takaisin veteen - päätyen joen tumman veden hellään huomaan - saaden Malfoyn hetkellisesti harkitsemaan jo omaa hukuttautumistaan tuon tummanpuhuvan joen syleilyssä, mutta ajatus pyyhkiytyi välittömästi hänen mielestään Tiitin kiivetessä iloisena joenrinnettä ylöspäin kasvoillaan sellainen ilme, että hänen oli täytynyt joko löytää suuri harvinaisuus, tai sitten hän oli saanut kaiken tarvitsemansa runsaampana ja parempilaatuisena, kuin oli ikinä odottanutkaan. Hän tuli Malfoyn luokse esitellen saalistaan, intoutuen selittämään eri kasvien käytötarkoituksia, Malfoyn hienovaraisesti ohjatessa Tiitiä puhumaan sivu suunsa ja paljastamaan yrttitietoutensa salat, sekä yhä enenevässä määrin Malfoylle olevansa aito skandinoita mitä syvimmässä määrin siitäkin huolimatta, ettei hän ollut saanutkaan opiskella kenenkään todella osaavan noidan tai velhon oppilaana - saatikka päässyt samanlaiseen kouluun kuin Malfoy oli saanut kunnian astua täytettyään yksitoista vuotta. Malfoy imi ahnaana kaiken tiedon itseensä ja painoi sen kaiken visusti mieleensä, jotta hän voisi kenties hyödyntää sitä tulevaisuudessa hänen sitä tarvitessaan.


End file.
